So-called swirl applicators have been used to apply pressurized sealants and adhesives for a number of years. Typically such swirl applicators have used air streams to impart a swirling motion to the fluid stream. While such constructions work for their intended purpose, they are often prone to clogging and require precise setup to achieve the desired results. While other applicators have used a mechanism to rotate the dispense nozzle, those devices have tended to be somewhat complex and relatively more expensive.
It is therefore an object of this invention to produce a swirl applicator which provides satisfactory application of current sealants and adhesives. It is yet another object of this invention to provide such a device which can be easily and inexpensively manufactured. In the instant invention, an air driven vibrator is attached in several ways to an applicator. When the plane of vibration is normal to the axis of the dispenser, the vibration will impart a rotary motion to the applicator. When the plane of vibration is parallel to the axis of the dispenser and normal to the direction of motion of the dispenser (such dispensers are usually robot mounted), a side-to-side or pendulum action is provided. When the dispense tip is provided with a static mixer to mix plural component materials, the vibrator will enhance the mixer""s action.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will appear more fully from the following description made in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein like reference characters refer to the same or similar parts throughout the several views.